Oncle Végéta !
by Haloa
Summary: one-shot sur la relation de Végéta et de Goten  avant le retour de Goku . Un soir que Goten dort à la Capsule Corp, il demande à Végéta de lui lire une histoire ...


**Végéta et le Père Castor**

_Trunk, âgé de six ans, explosait de joie ! Sa mère venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Elle avait enfin convaincu Chichi de laisser son fils Goten passer la nuit à la Capsule Corporation. _

_Comme convenu, Gohan déposa son petit frère chez les Briefs à l'heure du goûter. Les deux garçons jouèrent dans le jardin jusqu'au diner puis dans la chambre de Trunk jusqu'à ce que ..._

-"Trunk ! Goten ! Il est l'heure d'aller au lit !"

-"Mais Maman, il n'est que 9 heures et on n'a pas école demain !"

-"Oui Tante Bulma, il est trop tôt !"

-"Goten chéri, j'ai promis à ta mère que tu ne te coucherais pas tard, alors pas de discussion ! Dans vos pyjamas et au lit !"

-"Mais ..."

-"Pas de mais ! Extinction des feux dans deux minutes !"

_... et moins d'une heure plus tard ..._

-"Trunk ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir !"

-"Je sais ...Moi non plus."

-"En plus, Gohan n'est pas là pour me lire une histoire du Père Castor !"

-"Une histoire du Père Castor ?"

-"J'ai une idée !"dit Goten en se précipitant hors de son lit et fouillant son sac à dos pour en sortir un immense livre ," je vais demander à ton père de me lire une histoire !"

-"Euh ...Goten, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Mon père n'est pas du genre à ..."

_Malheureusement, Trunk ne put finir sa phrase. Goten venait de sortir en un éclair de la chambre, son grand livre des 'histoires du Père Castor' sous le bras._

_C'est ainsi qu'il débarqua dans les appartements de Bulma et Végéta, à un bien mauvais moment !_

-"Oh Végéta , oui c'est ça continue ..." gémissait Bulma, les mains expertes de Végéta parcourant son corps ...

-"Oncle Végéta !"

-"Aaaaah ! GOTEN ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"Hurla Bulma tout en remontant le drap sur sa poitrine nue.

-"Sale garnement ! Sors d'ici où je te renvoie à ta mère en confettis !"

-"Mais oncle Végéta ...Je voudrais que tu me lises une histoire du Père Castor !" Lui dit Goten tout en tendant son livre de Contes pour enfants.

-"Te lire une histoire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Va te coucher !"

-"Mais Oncle Végéta ..."suppliait Goten, la moue boudeuse.

-"Goten, je ne te lirai pas d'histoire, compris ? Maintenant fiches le camp d'ici !"

-"Mais Gohan, lui, il me lit une histoire tous les soirs avant de m'endormir !" lui dit Goten au bord des larmes .

-"Allons Végéta, c'est juste une histoire et c'est seulement ce soir !" l'encouragea Bulma qui n'était plus fâchée d'avoir été interrompue par le cadet de Goku. En effet, en cet instant, Goten lui rappelait tellement son défunt père, si touchant, si innocent ...

-"..pas .d'histoire !" asséna Végéta tout en attrappant Goten par le col de sa veste de pyjama. Il le déposa ensuite sans ménagement dans le couloir et referma la porte.

_Goten n'eut pas d'autre choix que de revenir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Trunk, en serrant fort son livre de contes contre lui._

-"Alors ? Il t'en a lu une ?"l'interrogea Trunk.

-"Non. Et il s'est mis très en colère !"

-"Bah ça ne m'étonne pas, tu sais il est toujours comme ça !"

-"Mais pourquoi ? "

-"Ben ...Je ne sais pas ...quoi que, j'ai entendu ma mère parler à mon grand-père l'autre jour, elle lui disait que mon père était malheureux et que c'était pour ça qu'il était grognon, plus que d'habitude je veux dire !"

-"Ah ? Et tu sais ce qui le rend malheureux ?"

-"Et bien , d'après ma mère, c'est à cause de sa queue !"

-"Sa queue ? Quelle queue ?"

-"Bah justement, celle qu'il n'a plus ! Sa queue de ...guerrier de l'espace je crois, oui c'est ça ! Elle lui manque et il a mal à sa cicatrice ce qui le rend grognon tout le temps !"

-"Oh ..."

-"Et oui c'est comme ça ..." soupira Trunk, quand soudain il vit le visage de son ami s'illuminer ! Son Goten arborait maintenant un large sourire !

-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"demanda Trunk.

-"Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Et si on demandait au Dragon Shenron de lui rendre sa queue ?"

-"Euh ...Je sais pas ...Maman dit qu'il faut utiliser les Boules de cristal que si on en a vraiment besoin , si la Terre est attaquée par exemple !"

-"Mais ton père en a _vraiment_ besoin ! Je suis sûr qu'après avoir récupéré sa queue, il ne sera plus jamais fâché contre nous ! Il te lira même une histoire tous les soirs !"

-"Bon c'est d'accord. On va les utiliser. Une chance qu'elles soient déjà toutes regroupées dans le laboratoire de Grand-père ! Allez viens !"

_Dix minutes plus tard, alors que toute la demeure était endormie, Trunk et Goten, assis dans le jardin, se retrouvèrent face au Dragon Shenron !_

-"Alors, je vous écoute ! Quel est votre voeu ?"

-"Et bien", commença Goten, "Je voudrai que mon oncle retrouve sa queue !"

-"Sa queue ? Mais laquelle ?" l'interrogea le Dragon Sacré

-"Ben ...sa queue de ...guerrier de l'espace !"

-"Une queue de guerrier de l'espace, hum , et sais-tu à quoi cela ressemble ?"lui demanda le dragon

-"Ben ...à une queue quoi ! ...attendez ! ...JE SAIS !" lui dit Goten en lui tendant son livre de Contes, "Il voudra sûrement d'une queue comme celle-là !"

Le dragon fit voler le livre de Goten, jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux, détailla l'ouvrage puis l'illustration se trouvant dessus avant de répondre enfin : "Votre voeu est exaucé ! Autre chose ?"

-"Non, ce sera tout !"lui répondit Trunk, ne voulant pas gâcher un autre voeu, au cas où la Terre serait menacée ...et pressentant déjà que Goten et lui avaient fait une bêtise .

_et le lendemain matin ..._

-"AAAAAAAAhhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" hurla Bulma.

-"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?"

-"Tu . Tu as quelque chose qui bouge dans ton dos ! Je crois que c'est ...une queue ! Une queue de ...?"

-"Ma queue de sayain ? Elle a repoussé ? ...AAAAH mais qu'est-ce qu'est que ça ? Elle est toute ...PLATE !" hurlait Végéta

-"Je je crois que ...c'est une queue de ...castor ?"balbutiait Bulma

-"De castor ? ...GOTEEEEEEEEEN !"

_et moins d'une heure plus tard, Bulma décrochait le téléphone ..._

-"Allo Yajirobi ? ...Oui, c'est moi Bulma ...Dis-moi, te serait-il possible de venir à la maison ce matin ?...Oui ! ...C'est parfait ! ...Ah et j'allais oublier : prend ton sabre de samouraï avec toi ! ...Cela va servir !"

FIN.


End file.
